Guerra Per La Pace(War for Peace)
by david12341
Summary: Guerra, where children are born to die. Each year 41 tributes will become mere faces in the sky, with one sole child crowned victor. It's been this way 237 years, and no one is yet to challenge it. But as the 238th Games and it's following events take place, Guerra Per La Pace is put to the ultimate test. Will be updated sparingly, part one of 2 or 3.
1. Introduction

**Hey all, a new story, not an SYOT, but this is well...just read the stuff below, or even better yet, my profile(has some added stuff that isn't in this). But do please read the tribute list which isn't on my profile(I made them all) and well, tomorrow or Thursday I hope to have the first chapter up. This will be spontaneous on POV, but will have many characters. I plan on making this 2 or 3 stories long, so get ready. Make sure to give me your general thoughts on... well everything.**

* * *

**Tribute List**

**(The ones with POV)**

**M1(Timber)- **Hudson- 15-

**F2(Fishing)- **Nami- 18-

**M3(Electronics)- **Sparks- 17-

**F4(Entertainment)- **Aspen- 13-

**F5(Drinks)- **Lea- 16-

**M6(Minerals)- **Jasper- 18-

**M7(Corn)- **Garner- 15-

**F8(Grain)-** Betty(Bet)- 17-

**M9(Livestock)- **Mollie- 14-

**M10(Armed-Forces)- **Calico- 18-

**F11(Dairy)- **Arduina- 13-

**F12(Textiles)- **Bonnie- 16-

**F13(Luxury)-** Opal- 17-

**F14(Water)-** Tide- 15-

**M15(Transportation)- **Clyde(Wut?)- 13-

**M16(Power)- **Dillon- 15-

**F16(Power)- **Lux- 14-

**M17(Nuclear)- **Fuze- 18-

**M18(Agriculture)- **Orchard- 17-

**F19(Coal)- **Ashley(Ash)- 16-

**M20(Graphite/Masonry)- **Mercius(stealing names from my SYOT :P)- 18-

**F21(Medicine)- **Tetalia(Tet)- 16-

* * *

**So here you go, general overview(have a little intro to the story on my profile as well).**

* * *

**Guerra Per La Pace(Guerra)[war for peace]**

**Location- **All of former America, have some bases in Bahamas/southern Mexico/Northeast Canada, but these are few

**Overview- **Guerra is the remains of America. Little is known about the country over 300 years old, other then that 238 years ago, the games were put in place. Little is known about this as well, and only the highest up in the capitol know the truth. This country is led by the capitol, who created 21 districts, each serving a purpose important to the economy. They have kept this controll for over 300 years, but during the events of the 238th games, fire begins to catch. And it's well known that if a fire is left unnatended, it will spread. But with more as many districts in favor of the capitol as there are against, "Sarà guerra dimostrare a fornire la pace?" (Will war prove to provide peace?)

**Map- **

* * *

**District 1**

**Location- **South Western Canada(British Columbia)/ Northern Washington

**Industry- **Timber(wood, paper, etc)

**Wealth- **17th Richest, Very poor

**Appearence(most often)- **Red hair and dark brown eyes, usually on more tanned side, but light-skinned

**Names- **Old-Fashioned, related to forests(no, that doesn't mean branch or oak...)

**11 Victors- **

**Overview- **District 1, unlike its Panem counterparts, is extremely poor. They are similar to Panem's district 7, working in the woods at a young age. They have no training centers, and are not careers. This district is one of the most rebellious, but their rebellion is very unorganized, and thus, ineffective.

**Map- **

* * *

**District 2**

**Location- **California(S.F. bay)/ Southern Oregon

**Industry- **Fishing

**Wealth- **10th Richest, pretty poor

**Appearance- **50% of population hispanic, other half white. Light brown hair, deep blue eyes

**Names- **Related to ocean/fish/water

**10 Victors-**

**Overview- **District 2 is located at the very west coast, and is the fishing district. This district has the richer, light-skinned population concentrated at the San Francisco Bay, while the poorer, hispanic population is spread around southern Oregon. They, like District 1, are not careers, but work at a young age, and can stand a fighting chance in the games. They also are the center of rebellion, having the most organized rebellion of all districts, with most, but not all, of the rebels being the poorer, southern Oregon population.

**Map-**

* * *

**District 3**

**Location- **Arizona/New Mexico

**Industry- **Electronics

**Wealth- **11th richest, pretty poor

**Appearence- **70% Hispanics(New Mexico), 30% white(Arizona), Dark black hair, dark brown eyes

**Names- **Same as D3 in panem, misspelled electronics

**3 Victors-**

**Overview- **A fairly neutral district, they are neither rich nor poor, rebellious nor patriotic. They, like district 2, are split, this time the split between the Hispanics and lighter-skinned meaning little but whether they live in the east or west side of town. They all live in the major town area in the middle of the district, with a few elitists working at the plants or shipping towns. They are often scrawny, and rarely turn out victors.

**Map-**

* * *

**District 4**

**Location- **Colorado/ Utah

**Industry- **Entertainment

**Wealth- **The richest district in the country

**Appearance- **Light-skinned, strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes

**Names- **French, Italian, occasional snow or resort related(Aspen)

**14 Victors-**

**Overview- **Easily the richest district, District 4 has an interesting function, entertainment. The slope-filled area formerly known as Colorado serves as a vacation/ski-resort for the capitolites, while Utah creates movies and television shows for the capitol, and the few districts(4, 17, 21) allowed with that privilege. They are not careers, but are fit, and thus are able to win the games often enough. They have a few small pockets of rebellion, but are overshadowed by the overall love of the capitol.

**Map-**

* * *

**District 5**

**Location- **Nevada(Las Vegas)/ Idaho(panhandle)/ Yellowstone national park(as it was formerly known)

**Industry- **Drinks

**Wealth- **4th richest, very rich district

**Appearance- **Dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and light-skin

**Names- **water related, french, italian

**13 Victors-**

**Overview- **District 5, the drink district, and is similar to district 4, being a safe haven in the middle of the rebellious districts. They have the most élite of the district living in the highly automated factories at the panhandle of Idaho. The upper class lives in Las Vegas, working fairly unlaborous tasks at the factories. The dirt poor population, however, lives in Yellowstone, collecting the fresh water.

**Map- **

* * *

**District 6**

**Location- **Montana/Wyoming

**Industry- **Minerals(shipped to District 13 to make luxury items)

**Wealth- **19th richest, extremely poor

**Appearance- **Jet black hair, dark brown eyes, light-skinned

**Names- **Minerals(Jet, Jasper, Hematite, etc.)

**10 Victors**

**Overivew- **District 6, the mineral district, is one of the poorest in the country. The kids go to work in the mines at age 14, which often makes them contenders in the games. District 6 is also one of the most rebellious districts, with murmurs of uprising spreading even before the events of the 238th games.

**Map-**

* * *

**District 7**

**Location- **Southern Minnesota(up to twin cities)/ Iowa

**Industry- **Corn(and it's by-products)

**Wealth- **20th, extremely poor

**Appearance- **Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, light-skinned, often tanned

**Names- **Land-related, old-fashioned

**6 Victors-**

**Overview- **District 7 is the corn district. They get corn not for food mostly, but rather for its many by-products including cooking products, bi-fuel, and other various corn related products. The whole area of Iowa is used for large farms, where the dirt poor farmers live. The southern Minnesota area gets it slightly better, having the factories where they make the various products. Despite the fact they are considered "upper class", they are anything but.

**Map- **

* * *

**District 8**

**Location- **North Dakota/ South Dakota

**Industry- **Grain

**Wealth- **21st richest, the poorest district in the country

**Appearance- **Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, light-skinned, often tanned

**Names- **Old-fashioned

**5 Victors-**

**Overview- **District 8 is easily the poorest district, almost all living in poverty. In the area of souix falls os the small town center, where the very few "upper class" live. This district is similar to Panem's district 12, being too scared and malnourished to try to rise against the capitol. The harsh armed-forces here will shoot anyone who so much as gives them a dirty look, which scares this district straight.

**Map- **

* * *

**District 9**

**Location- **Nebraska/ Kansas

**Industry- **Livestock

**Wealth- **19th richest, extremely poor

**Appearance- **Tanned, most dark-skinned, black hair, dark brown eyes

**Names- **Old-fashioned, related to farming/livestock

**7 Victors-**

**Overview- **District 9 is split. Most of the population, being dark-skinned, is the poor, living on small farms dispersed throughout the district. The few rich(and lighter-skinned), however, have large factories which mass produce, making them quite wealthy. This district has much distaste for the capitol, and is ready to go to war at the flick of a hat, all that is needed is someone to light the flames...

**Map-**

* * *

**District 10**

**Location- **Texas(town, part of sector 1)/Oklahoma(sector 2 and 3, most of sector 1)

**Industry- **Weaponry/ Armed Forces

**Wealth- **12th richest, pretty poor

**Appearance- **sector 2 and 3 are hispanic, Sector 1 and town are light-skinned. Jet black hair, dark brown eyes,

**Names- **Latin

**25 Victors- **

**Overview- **District 10 is often considered the "lapdog" of the capitol. Despite the fact that they are nothing to the capitol, they are still patriotic to the core, and are similar to district 2 of Panem. They make weaponry in the poor sector 2 and 3, and train their armed forces, in sector 1. The ones that live in the town are almost exclusively careers. Despite the fact that many who live in sector 2 and 3 are oppressed, they are still patriots through and through.

**Map- **

* * *

**District 11**

**Location- **Wisconson/ Michigan

**Industry- **Dairy products

**Wealth- **8th richest, decently wealthy

**Appearance- **Light skinned(almost pale), light brown hair, bright blue eyes

**Names- **Italian/ French(Michigan), old-fashioned(Wisconsin)

**12 Victors-**

**Overview- **A largely split district, district 11 is extremely rich, and poor. The poorer, being in Wisconsin, are surrounded by poorer districts, and stuck doing the physical labors at farms to get the dairy. The rich live in Michigan, surrounded by rich districts, and do the less arduous factory work. While Michigan is pretty loyal to the capitol, Wisconson is extremely rebellious. There are no official sectors or settlements.

**Map-**

* * *

**District 12**

**Location- **Missouri/ Illinois

**Industry- **Textiles

**Wealth- **16th Richest, very poor

**Appearance- **Light-skinned, dark black hair, dark brown eyes

**Names- **textile/ sewing related, old-fashioned

**5 Victors-**

**Overview- **District 12, the textile district, has very little that is special about it. Their children work in the harsh factories at young ages, and they very rarely turn out victors. The people here have reached their boiling point, and are already doing small, organized revolts. This district is in the middle of the country, and is a critical point that is located at the border of rich and poor districts, which could prove critical if a war broke out.

**Map-**

* * *

**District 13**

**Location- **Arkansas/ Lousiana

**Industry- **Luxury

**Wealth- **5th richest, pretty wealthy

**Appearance- **Light skinned, platinum blonde hair, bright green eyes

**Names- **luxury items or qualities about them(not minerals)

**22 Victors-**

**Overview- **District 13 is extremely similar to district 1 in Panem, being careers, and extremely loyal to the capitol. Despite this loyalty, they have very small pockets of rebellion, though they are no threat to the capitol. This district has everybody living in wealth, with even the orphans being treated well, and rich. This district overall would never dream of rebelling against the capitol, and would stick with them of war.

**Map- **

* * *

**District 14**

**Location- **Mississippi/ Alabama

**Industry- **Water(Transportation and electricity)

**Wealth- **6th Richest, very rich

**Appearance- **Light-skinned, strawberry blonde hair, sea green eyes

**Names- **Water related

** 12 Victors- **

**Overview- **District 14 serves a key function, being in charge of the daunting broad task of water. The district is split with the formerly Alabama creating Hydroelectricity, which creates 21% of the country's electricity, a key factor if war ever where to break out, although all of district 14 is very loyal. Mississippi is in charge of water transportation, both making large ships for the capitol, and simple transportation boats, traveling down the Mississippi River(renamed to The Great Capitol Waterway), and the Gulf of Mexico(Guerra Per La Pace[means war for peace in italian]Gulf). This district is known to be somewhat neutral, focused more on their work then anything else. They are known though, to be extremely inteligent, and the capitol rarely overlooks their...looks.

**Map- **

* * *

**District 15**

**Location- **Kentucky/ Tennessee

**Industry- **Transportation(Land and air)

**Wealth- **9th richest, somewhat wealthy

**Appearance- **Light-skinned, split between red and Jet black hair, and dark brown and light brown eyes

**Names- **Old-Fashioned

**7 Victors- **

**Overview- **District 15, the transportation district, has the rare combination of both wealth, and rebellious spirit. This district would most definitely side with the rebels in war, which would crush the armed forces. They are strategically planted near the middle of the country, but near to the capitol at the same time. The average sized population is all concentrated near the small town, in the middle of Kentucky and Tennessee.

**Map-**

* * *

**District 16**

**Location- **Indiana/ Ohio

**Industry- **Power(Electrical and Solar)

**Wealth- **7th richest, pretty rich

**Appearance- **Light-skinned(Ohio), tanned(Indiana), light brown hair, light blue eyes

**Names- **Old-Fashioned, electricity related

**16 Victors-**

**Overview- **District 16 is the power district, and like many other districts, is split in half. But, like most of the richer districts, the split means very little. Indiana focuses on Solar Power, while Ohio focuses on many other things, such as By-fuel, wind power, and other methods. This district is mostly loyal to the capitol, but has small pockets of rebellion in Indiana, mainly in the small area that focuses on the still experimental cold-fusion.

**Map- **

* * *

**District 17**

**Location- **Florida/ Florida keys(silos)

**Industry- **Nuclear(Power and Weapons)

**Wealth- **2nd richest, extremely rich(also careers)

**Appearance- **Light-skinned, platinum blonde hair, light brown eyes, has small cuban/hispanic population

**Names- **Italian, french names

**28 Victors(most)- **

**Overview- **District 17 is a mysterious district to most, little taught about them. They are the nuclear district, and according to the districts, that just being for power. And while they do focus mainly in power, they make nuclear weapons in southern Florida, and they ship them to the Florida Keys. This district is extremely rich, and careers through and through, having the most wins of all districts. This district is also extremely patriotic, but there is a small group that is part of the rebellion, and they even have a few spies in the Florida Keys, a HUGE factor in war, as they have the power to shut all the silos down.

**Map-**

* * *

**District 18**

**Location- **Georgia/ South Carolina

**Industry- **Agriculture

**Wealth- **15th richest, pretty poor

**Appearance- **Dark-skinned, dark black hair, dark brown eyes

**Names- **Old-Fashioned, land-related

**8 Victors-**

**Overview- **District 18 is the Agriculture district, and is very similar to Panem's district 11, with one distinct difference, they are loyal to the capitol. They would be completely loyal to the capitol in war, and is about as patriotic as district 10. This district stretches far and wide, the people living in poverty, and doing arduous physical labor, although their armed forces are not very strict on them.

**Map-**

* * *

**District 19**

**Location- **North Carolina/Virginia/West Virginia

**Industry- **Coal

**Wealth- **14th Richest, fairly poor

**Appearance- **Light-skinned, dark black hair, bright brown eyes

**Names- **Nature related, old-fashioned

**9 Victors-**

**Overview- **District 19 is the coal district, and unlike its Panem counterpart, is actually fairly wealthy, though still living in poverty, they aren't malnourished. They have little to no rich population, but all make enough wages in the mines to keep them and their family afloat, though many are still in poverty. This district is extremely rebellious, and is the only one that is such in the North-East corner that is so close to the capitol, and has thus seen extreme pressure from the armed forces, and is the capitols number 1 concern, that is of course, other than another unseen threat...

**Map-**

* * *

**District 20**

**Location- **Maryland/Delaware/New Jersey

**Industry- **Graphite(Maryland)/Masonry(New Jersey/Delaware)

**Wealth- **13th Richest, fairly poor

**Appearance- **Light-Skinned, light brown hair, bright blue eyes

**Names- **Latin, Roman, Old-Fashioned

**12 Victors-**

**Overview- **District 20 is dual functioned, with Maryland mining the Graphite, and being the richer part of the district(but not by much). Then New Jersey and Delaware do the Masonry, being slightly poorer. This district is extremely patriotic, despite their poor upbringings. They are one of the few districts, in fact, that has absolutely no rebellion groups in it. They are not careers, but are able to often put up a fight due to it's extremely dangerous and laborious work in the mines that they start at age 14.

**Map-**

* * *

**District 21**

**Location- **Pennsylvania/ New York

**Industry- **Medicine

**Wealth- **3rd richest, extremely rich

**Appearance- **Light-skinned, strawberry blonde hair, and bright blue eyes

**Names- **Medicine related, French, Italian

**23 Victors-**

**Overview- **District 21 is the medicine district, and is the closest district to the capitol in both distance and friendlyness. They actually have hospitals in the northeast corner of New York for the capitolites. They have no rebellion group in it, and their work is extremely high paying, and not dangerous in the least. They are often considered the most intelligent district, which the districts not in favor of the games make fun of.

**Map-**

* * *

**Capitol**

**Location- **Main/Vermont/New Hampshire/Massachusets

**Industry- **None(at least officially, unless you count politics)

**Wealth- **RICH TO DA MAX

**Appearance- **Light-Skinned, strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes, don't have weird fashion, but still are excessive

**Names- **Italian mostly, but some French too

**Not in Games**

**Overview- **The capitol rules all of Guerra Per La Pace(usually called Guerra), and is similar to Panems capitol in all but two ways. For one, they are not one for the wacky fashion, though they still are excessive, and do things such as plastic surgery, they do not have weirdly colored wigs, and believe in natural looking beauty. The other is that the capitol here has small pockets of rebellion in it, not spies for organized rebellions other places, but rather just people who don't believe in the games.

**Map-**

* * *

**La Paix Pour La Paix(often called Paix la Paix or just Paix)**

**Location- **Vancouver Island(bases all over, but based in Victoria[look it up on a map])

**Industry- **Head of Rebellion

**Wealth- **Fairly wealthy, but nothing extreme, and would be about equivelant to 6th in the districts

**Appearance- **Pale, light brown hair, light brown eyes

**Names- **mostly French, but more loose

**Not in Games**

**Overview- **The capitols one enemy, Paix is made up of what's left of Canada, mostly British Columbia, and heads the rebellion. They are unkown to all but a select few, and are silently preparing for war, disgusted at the capitol for the games. The run a democracy, and have a system that would remind one of America(or Canada) without the over indulgence. They may have some wealth, but don't waste(they aren't like district 13 in Panem thouh).

**Map-**


	2. Reapings(D1-D7)

**Hello everybody, these updates won't exactly be often, but they won't be once a month or anything. They'll probably be once a week, maybe less. So here we go, the everyday life/reaping of district 1 to 7. Make sure to review, and if you like my writing check out my SYOT :)**

**Also accepting tributes for my next SYOT that I will start after my current one. So check that out if you're interested.**

* * *

District 4- Entertainment

**Aspen- Day Before the Reaping**

**Ski resort in Colorado**

"Alright Jaz, whatever you say." I laugh, propelling myself over to the large hill, filled with bumps, nicknamed Big Bear. I look over at Jaz, and it's like looking at a mirror reflection of myself. She has the same light-skin, blue eyes, and strawberry blonde hair as me. She even has the same silly grin.

"You can talk all you want Aspen." She responds, grinning ear to ear. "But you know I'm better at terrain then you."

"Ya, but that's with tricks, this is a race, not a trick competition." I respond smugly, preparing myself for the race, which Jazelin, my best friend, had challenged me to.

The two of us both go to one edge of the long slope, possibly the best one on my dad's resort, which is one of the best in the district. The two of us look back at each other, I give the nod, and both of us shoot off.

I make a quick turn, making sure to avoid the small, bumpy area, while Jaz prefers to go straight through it, a quicker route, but slower progress.

Sliding around to avoid the jumps which I've learned to hate, at least when not on a snowboard, I begin to get a small lead on Jaz. It seems like within just seconds I'm at the large jump that marks the half-way point of the hill.

The large jump has no way around it, so I brace myself for the it, even stealing myself some more speed, reducing the sharpness of my turns.

I hit the jump, and find myself suspended in mid-air for what feels like eternity, before crashing back down to the ground. The jolt runs through my body, but I'm unharmed, and allow myself a sigh of relief.

I don't dare look back for Jaz, knowing that on this hill, looking away for one second can mean crashing straight into the protective rubberish material that blocks you from the trees. The material itself may not hurt, but the impact sure does. I've done it enough times before to know that.

The end of Big Bear comes into my vision, and I again speed up, eager to finish the treacherous slope. I find some small air in a hidden jump that I always forget about, but it's nothing to knock me down.

As I finish, I slow down, half turning myself around to look out for Jaz. Looking back, I quickly notice, much to my amusement, that she fell, and is half-climbing up the hill, trying to reach for her dropped pole. I let out a laugh, and roll my eyes at the thought of her doing a 360 in mid-air, then falling once she hits the ground.

After many failed attempts by Jaz, and what seems like 5 or so minutes, she reaches the poll, and slides down the hill, her energy drained from her.

When she finally slumps down next to me, I can't hide my amusement, and begin to yet again laugh, without a single care in the world.

District 1- Timber

**Hudson- Day Before the Reaping**

**Settlement 3 Woods in Northwest Oregon**

With a heave I pick up my axe, and swing it at the tree. The chop is the last straw for the once mighty tree, and it falls to the ground, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Hey Hudson!" I turn around to the source of the voice, and see my best-friend Jackson walking towards me. He has short, somewhat curly, red hair, and dark brown eyes. I on the other hand, have the more typical dark brown hair, which I haven't shaved in a while, and is now getting down to my eyes.

"What's up?" I ask casually, slinging the axe over my shoulder.

"Not much, except..." He looks around hastily, and his voice drops to a whisper. "Tomorrow, at the reaping. We've got 20 people to throw stones at the escort. It's not much, but it's going to be broadcast live, the first reaping of the day."

I smirk at the thought of our escort-her name is Labuan or something like that- being pelted by stones. She would probably start crying, and the armed-forces would come out, but there's no way they could track us down in the crowd. "Alright, I'm in." I say indifferently, smashing my axe against the tree for no particular reason. That's someone elses job.

"Just be carefull, last thing we need is to get caught."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I say, looking around to see if anyone has come into listening distance.

He nods and walks off, leaving me alone in the forest. The way I had originally met him was actually because of our "gang." We like to consider us a rebellion, but throwing stones at escorts doesn't really count. I joined 2 years ago, and was the seventh member, Jackson being the sixth.

We're now up to 23 members now. We had 24 a bit ago, but one of our guys-the creator of the group- disappeared a month ago.

Rumor in the gang is that he got picked up by some bigger rebellion group, but the reality is that he most likely got killed. But then again, they would have just made it public if they wanted that. So everything is pretty confusing about that, but it's not like it matters.

No rebellion can overtake the Capitol, their just too strong. They have half the districts completely loyal to him, the armed forces, and there's rumors they have nuclear bombs. But we have to do something, even if it's just throwing stones at a poor escort, we can't stand by unmoving.

We have to at least try.

District 3- Electronics

**Sparks- Night Before the Reaping**

**Factory in Arizona**

"Hey Chip, this watch is defective!" I shout out to my friend, and co-worker.

She mumbles something under her breath, and takes it from my hand. "I swear I did this right." She mutters.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think that there was something wrong with the wiring."

"You got it lucky." She laughs. "Checking for mistakes is so easy, and you get paid as much as me, doing the manual labor."

"Ya, ya, you've only told me that 500 times in the last week." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever Sparks, just remember that I've been working for a year, you're still a new recruit."

"Hey, I've been here three weeks." I respond weakly.

"That's not-"

"Get back to work." I laugh, slapping her on the shoulder.

She shakes her head, and walks back over to the assembly line, and I resist the urge to break out laughing. Instead I turn my attention back to the line, but am cut off by the bell that signifies the end of the work day.

I let out a sigh, and toss me working garb in my locker set right next to my station, and quickly walk out of the uncomfortable factory, craving a rush of cool air.

When I walk outside I am not hit with that exhilarating feeling, but rather the same hot, sticky air that's in the factory. There's district 3 for you. Even at night in the middle of winter, it's still 1 million degrees outside.

I pause for a second, contemplating where to go. It's still only 8:00, since we got out early today, with the reaping being tomorrow. I'm not due back to the family home until 10:00, so I have time to do whatever.

I could go to the town, maybe hang out at a shop and have a late dinner. But I don't want to spend any of my money. The reason I got the job is because I want to save up to get my only little apartment.

Most kids don't move out of the family home until their 18, and get kicked out, but I don't want to be like that. My goal is to be out before my 18th birthday, just 9 months away from now.

The family home may be fine, the people who run it are genuinely nice, but I have my reason to get out. Maybe it's because I don't want to be taking a spot from someone who needs it more than me.

I decide to head back to the home, and just go to bed. Tomorrows the reaping, and their might be some of the little kids freaking out, and I could help them.

It's then that I realize why I really want to leave the family home. I want to be useful, one way or another.

District 2- Fishing

**Nami- Morning of the Reaping**

**San Francisco Bay Beach**

I take a deep breath, and plunge into the water. The warm water surrounds my body completely, and I open my eyes, looking around. In my right hand I'm clutching a dagger, and I swing it out as a fish swims by me unexpectedly.

The cut is clean, chopping its head straight off, and I reach out for it, then swim back up. It takes me a couple of seconds, but I finally surface.

I'm in the middle of the Pace Bay, the place where all the rich people of the district, of which I am included, fish. Most don't even do normal fishing, and instead have farms where they mass produce fish. Only this small area is set up for those that do fish, of which I am not included.

However, it's fun to just swim around in the area, and kill a fish occasionally. It's not even worth bringing back home, so I just toss it, allowing someone else to find it floating around.

After a couple of minutes of swimming, I reach the beach, and start walking around a bit, swinging my dagger in the air. Just another thing I do in my spare time really. The reason I do it is a combination of fear of being reaped, along with boredom.

Maybe if I had a couple of friends it would be different, but my only friend went into the games last year. By a stroke of luck she managed to be the one out of 42 tributes to win. It wasn't as simple as that though. When she came back she was... different. She no longer had that easy-going attitude, that glistening smile, her sparking eyes had become dull.

She keeps herself locked up in her home, hardly ever coming out. She's been exempted of her mentor duties, being only 18, the same age as me, and mentally unstable.

The few times I've visited her she just sat there, occasionally sipping on her whiskey. She's not the same person she used to be, that's for sure. It's like she's not even living any more, it's like...it's like she's just existing.

It fears me to think that could happen to me. I was always scared of being reaped, but the chance of being a rich victor at least made them not as horrible.

But ever since I've seen what becoming a victor has turned my once bubbly best friend into, I know the truth of the games. 42 lively bodies with their own life go in, and 1 lifeless body with no will to survive any longer comes out.

And that is the thing that truly terrifies me.

District 6- Minerals

**Jasper- Morning of the Reaping**

**A Mining Village in Montana**

"Jasper, get the hel up, it's reaping day!" My fathers voice shouts out. I let out groan, and sit up on my bed. Wasting no time, I quickly slip on some clothes and run downstairs.

Father is standing right at the end of the staircast, and I come to an abrupt halt. "What is it dad?" I ask, nevous of the answer.

"Listen, Jasper." His voice lowers for a minute, and softens just a tad. "You're getting kind of old, huh? You're turning 19 in a week."

I swallow a lump in my throat. "And?" I croak.

"I'm sorry Jasper." He sighs. "But you know I've always wanted you to volunteer, and you never have. That's perfectly fine. But next year you're ineligeble for good, and I can't let my dream slip away."

So this is what this is about. Father never got to volunteer, so now he wants one of us to. "So you want me to volunteer this year?" I sigh.

"No, no. Nothing of the sort." He shakes his head. "Listen, I'm sorry, but, you're just getting too old to be living with your father don't you think?"

"Oh..." I trail off, not expecting this. "Well, I guess if it's what you want..."

"You'll still be able to see Jet every once in a while, don't worry. And you have enough money saved up for a little shack, maybe in a couple of years you can manage something even better?"

"Ya, I guess." I sigh. "It's just going to be hard not seeing my little brother, I mean, he's just 5, don't you need some extra help?"

"I'll be fine Jasper." He states firmly. "But here," He slips me a small piece of paper. "Don't think that this is about the volunteering thing, please. It's for your own good Jasper."

And with that, he walks away. I take that as my leave, and slip outside. I unfold the piece of paper, curious what's it is. When I unfold it I am met by a 4-year-old toddler, with almost pale skin, jet black hair, and dark brown eyes. Just the same as me.

The person I'm looking at is Jet, now only 5-years-old. It's looking at that picture that it strikes me; no matter what father says, this is about volunteering.

But then I think of all the good things father has done for me, and for the first time in my life, I consider it. For some reasons more then others.

District 5- Drinks

**Lea- Just Before the Reaping**

**Large Mansion in Idaho Panhandle**

"It's ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!" My father shouts, pounding the table. "Why the hell should we have to do the reaping, why not go get one of those stupid kids from the springs! They probably want to go in there!"

My father is mad because for the first time since 9 years ago, when I was just 7, we have been selected as the reaping zone. See, some of the smaller, more centralized districts can have everybody just go to the reaping, but that can't be the case for us. So instead we have 3 zones, the factories down south, the springs a to the east, and then us.

The reaping zone is selected based off of reaping-eligable populating, so we rarely get selected. But this year the odds were beaten, and we were picked.

"Don't worry dad, there's at 82 kids here, the odds of me being picked is still low." I say weakly.

"There's 42 girls, and you're one of them." He mutters.

"Well, look at it this way. The odds of me being picked are the same of me winning..."

"That's different and you know it Lea." He sighs, and for the first time looks towards me. He has the same light brown hair, his short unlike my long, flowy hair, but he still has the same bright blue eyes.

"Well..." I trail off, unsure of what else to say.

"I'm sorry Lea, I shouldn't have dumped that all off on you." He says in a more calm voice.

"It's just infuriating. But you're right, you're not going to be picked."

"We'll see." I sigh.

"I guess so." He glumly responds. "But just know that you're going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen to you."

I nod my head, but only half-believe what he says. Even if I don't get reaped, I won't be fine. I know everybody in this small area, and at least one, probably two of them are going to die. We never win. That's the real horror.

District 7

**Garner- The Reaping**

**Town Center in Northern Iowa**

I sit in the middle of my section, patiently waiting for the most horrible time of the year to pass. For the first time in 3 years, when I was 12, we're having the reaping in our zone. The past two years have been zone 3, the farmers just south of us, and we all knew we were due.

Zone one, the spoilt factory kids north of us, they never have to get reaped. The last time that happened I couldn't have been older then 8.

Our ecstatic escort, a 25-year-old woman with flowing strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes, struts toward the stage, waving out to all of us.

"Welcome one and all, to the reaping of the 238th Hunger Games! Today two of you will be bestowed with the greatest honor possible, a chance to bring pride and glory to your district!"

I shake my head at the woman's stupidity. If she really thinks it's such an honor why doesn't she go into the Games? It's like she doesn't even have a brain.

She steps over to the female bowl, plucks a slip, and walks back to the mic. "The female tribute who has been bestowed the fantastic honor of representing their district is... Lisa Kane."

A shreak comes from behind me, and I look over to see a girl my age, 15, slowly making her way to the stage. In past years I would have felt sorry for the girl, maybe having known her. But not anymore.

I've blocked myself out from everyone. The only people I'm eve remotely close to are my parents and older brother, who is 19 as of a month ago. So now the only person I have to worry about is myself during the reaping and... other things.

I still remember the only friend I had, just 1 year ago spat in a peacekeepers face. He was shot on site, no mercy given at all. So now I've learened to just shut up and keep your head down until your safe from the reaping.

Then the escort is back at the podium, with a slip in her hand. "And the male tribute is...Garner Stat!"

* * *

**Alright, first chapter done. I hope to be updating once a week, so ya. Probably a bit quicker then that. Make sure to review and tell me what you think. Just one question I want to know in addition to your general thoughts.**

**-QUESTIONS-**

**1) Order the tributes from favorite to least favorite**


	3. Reapings(D8-D14)

**Late chapter, and the POV segments are VERY bloated, but I've had to do some big projects lately, so sorry about that. Anyways, after the reaping I'm doing training, they don't have chariot rides here, and the train rides are jet rides that are too fast to have anything substantial, unless you guys want to see that. . . we'll see. After the training I might do interviews, not sure. Anyways, enjoy :)**

**ALSO, zones can volunteer, and if multiple ones volunteer, they do a competition. Just thought I should mention that for the career districts.**

District 13- Luxury

**Opal- Day Before the Reaping**

**Training Center in Town**

I take a deep breath, and shoot the bow. The arrow flies in seemingly slow-motion, smashing against the bullseye. I smile at my perfect shot, as I always get with a bow, and set it down on the table.

My training is done for today. I already have trained for 3 hours, and it's not like I need practice. I'm the best shot in the academy, in fact, the best tribute in the academy.

That's why, of course, I got selected to volunteer this year. It's simple. I'm going to go in, win in a couple of days, and come back filthy rich.

Not that I need money, I don't, but rather for the chance to bring glory to my family name that was stained by my father. He got my mom pregnant when he was 18, then volunteered, not even knowing I existed. He ended up getting decapitated at the bloodbath by an outlier district kid.

Because of that I've been taunted and teased at the academy, and to add-on to that, It's like I don't even have a mother. She just sits inside all day crying or something like that. It's despicable. When I win I'm going to just leave her there and move to my new home by myself.

Of course, I'll get to marry anyone I like, but if I do that, he'll have to be a victor. I already have my whole plan laid out, in fact. There's 2 district 13 males who would be potentially good enough for me, so I would have to choose between them.

But first I have to volunteer, get in with the careers, back-stab them in their sleep, and win with a record number of kills. Finally I'll be able to vanquish any doubts about me. I'll finally bring pride to my name, which has been tainted by my foolish parents.

At last, I will stop living in my parents shadow. I will become my own person. The person my father wished he could have been.

District 10- Armed Forces

**Calico- Night Before the Reaping**

**Training Center in Town**

With a grunt, I wildly swing my sword into the dummy's side. A dent appears in the rubber material, and I swiftly pull it out, and this time take aim at his neck, slicing it. Tightening my grip on the sword, I thrust the blade into its chest. The red liquid begins oozing out of the dummy, staining the tiled floor with crimson red.

"I think he's dead Calico." I hear a chuckle from behind me, and turn around to see my best friend Aldridge standing with his arms crossed, a smug look on his face.

"Just making sure." I retort.

"Ya, ya, whatever Cal." He replies, rolling his eyes. "So," He says after a couple of seconds of silence. "You volunteering this year, or you gonna chicken out like last year?"

"You know I didn't chicken out.."

"Oh really, then what was it, you know that our zone could have lost the competition right?"

"I was 17," I mutter. "Wanted to get as much training as possible. Plus my parents wanted me to wait another year. And we never lose the competition. Last time that happened was when we were 12."

"So you're volunteering at 18?"

"That's my age after all isn't it?" I respond, jabbing my sword into the dummies stomach.

"What if someone else volunteers, and you're stuck not going in the games."

"And who in the hell would volunteer once they see me?"

"Other than me you mean?" He responds smugly.

"You're 17, you can just wait till next year."

"Maybe I don't want to, same thing that will happen to you might happen to me." He flashes a smile, and I roll my eyes.

"If you try volunteering, I will tackle you, and pound on you so hard it'll take 7 years for you to recover your sorry a-"

Aldridge punches me in the shoulder. "Don't worry Cal, I'm not volunteering this year, I'm waiting another year until I commit suicide. Spend one last year in the land of the living ya' know?"

"See? That was my logic for not volunteering last year-"

I'm cut off again by a another punch to the shoulder, this one harder. "Shut the hell up." He laughs.

"Ya, whatever. Want to go get some pizza downtown? It's only 10:30, we can still do something."

"Sure, why not. As long as you don't bring your little sword there."

I groan. "One time, Aldridge, one freaking time. . ."

He answers me by flashing a grin, and the two of us walk out of the training center, ecstatic for the days ahead.

District 9- Livestock

**Mollie- Night Before the Reaping**

**Family Farm in Central Kansas**

"Roy, give it back!" I shout out to my 7-year-old, and very annoying brother.

"As soon as you give me back my blanket!" He shouts back, holding my lucky hat high in the air.

"What's going on here?" My sister Ella, who is one year to my senior at 15, asks.

"Mollie stole my blanky!"

"Blanky?" I snort. "Come on, you're 7, grow up."

"I wouldn't be talking sis." I spin around and see the eldest child, Ernest, looking at us with amusement.

"What do you mean? I didn't have a lil' blanky when I was his age."

"Well, you still have a lucky hat Mollie."

"You had one 4 years ago, I remember that." I mutter.

"Yes, I was 13 at that time, a year younger then you." He responds smugly. Before I can protest he continues. "And you had a blanky when you were 6, a year younger then him."

"He's right you know." Ella says, shaking her head. "You two need to stop fighting, really. It's the reaping tomorrow, can't we just have some peace?"

"Ya, I guess." I mutter. "Here, take your blanky."

Roy looks down at the ground, and nervously hands the hat over to me. "Sorry Mollie."

"It's okay." I sigh. "Shouldn't have started it."

"Alright, great to see you two make up and all, but it's getting late, time for bed guys. Ma and Pa will be getting back soon." Ernest says, half-pushing all of us out of the room.

Soon I find myself in the room I share with Ella, lying in bed quietly. And no matter what I try, I soon find myself drifting into an unwanted sleep.

District 12- Textiles

**Bonnie- Early Morning of the Reaping**

**Large Textile Plant in Missouri**

The loud buzzer signifying the end of the day beeps, and I let out a sigh, wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead. The morning was a short shift, it being the morning of the reaping, but the laborious work still kills me.

I rush out of the stuffy factory, and am greeted by a cool rush of fresh air. I let out a relaxed sigh, and find myself slowly wandering the town.

The small town contains just a few small shops, the mayors building, armed-forces station, and the town center. It's pretty lively despite the small amount of room however.

The shops are getting a decent amount of visiting, more then they usually get, but it's the town center that everyone is attracted to.

For just the third time in my 6 year, now second to last year reaping career, we've been selected as the reaping zone. It's somewhat infuriating, zone 1 has gotten away with just 1 in the time we've had 3.

But it's not like it matters, I won't get picked. The odds are like. . .well, they're really low. That's all that matters really. So now I have 3 grueling hours of having nothing to do. I decide to weigh my options.

First, I could go home, eat breakfast with my parents, and put on something nice. But that would be a waste of time, and I don't feel like talking to my parents today. The next choice would be to just go over to a friends house, but I doubt they'll want me over.

So with these two choices eliminated, I decide upon my third, and final choice. To just wander the town aimlessly. I check my pockets quickly, and smile when I hear the unfamiliar clink of coins. If I decide to really go crazy I could just spend all the money on some sort of spree, but that wouldn't be smart.

I have to save up for when I move out of the house, probably with my friend Kev, who-in no way at all- I am not romantic with. It's more of a brotherly type of thing. More then best friends even.

The two of us first met in the factory when I was 16, when I just started working, and the two of us instantly became best friends. It's weird to think I've only known him for a year now. It feels like so much longer. Heck, it feels like I've known him beyond any amount of time really. Again, not as if we're soul mates or anything like that, heck no.

I finally decide upon the small soda shop that, while is pricey, is my favorite place in town. The second I enter the small shop, I notice the store is nearly empty, except for two 14-year-old's sitting by the window.

I make my way over to one of the three stools in front of the counter, and for the first time in hours, relax. The 50-year-old man who runs the shop walks up to me, and takes my order.

The large transaction of money physically pains me, but it's worth it once I set my eyes upon the tall glass of soda. Just as I'm about to chug the whole drink down, I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Bonnie. Thought I would find you here." I spin around on the chair, and see Kev smiling wildly at me. I follow suite, and gesture for him to sit next to me.

"Hey Kev, what's up?"

"Not much." He says plainly. "Hey, can I get what she got?" He asks to the owner, pointing towards me.

Once the man leaves, I turn over to Kev. "You know, it's not nice to point at people."

"Sorry miss." He responds jokingly.

I roll my eyes, and turn my attention back to my soda. "Nervous about today?" I ask once I've emptied half my glass.

"Naw," He responds, now turning his attention to his newly delivered soda. "We're going to be fine, don't worry about it."

"Ya, I guess you're right." I say, believing him fully. "We're going to be just fine."

District 14- Water(Transportation/Power)

**Tide- Morning of The Reaping**

**Beach at Southern tip of Alabama**

"Come on Tide, keep up!"

"Worry about yourself Marshall!" I shout back to my best friend, who is currently beating me in our swimming race.  
Using on my remaining strength I surge forward, and manage to get even with Marshall. I can see the dock just 100 yards away, and look to Marshall for just a second. He does the same, and he looks me dead in the eye, a grin wide on his face.

Out of no where, he suddenly speeds up even faster then before, and I soon find myself 30 yards from the dock, him already making his way back onto land.  
Once I reach the dock, and make my way up onto the wooden surface, I turn to Marshall. "How did you go that fast?" I ask, still catching my breath.

"How did you go that slow?" He responds jokingly. "But seriously, you know that I'm way faster then you. I beat you ever time."

"Ya, but I thought I got better." I mutter.

"Well, if it's makes you feel better any, you did go faster then before by a good amount."

"Then how did you get so far ahead of me? You beat me by a long shot, way more then last time."

"I went easy on you before." He responds simply. Then, before I can protest, gives me a peck on the cheek.

My face begins blushing shades of crimson red, and I turn my head to the ground, and mutter sarcastically, "You're such a flirt."

"Oh, and you are too, the biggest one in the district if you ask me." He says, following my suite.

I roll my eyes, and sit down on the wooden dock, staring longingly towards the sea. After a couple of minutes, he sits next to me curiously. "What's wrong Tide?"

I shake my head, then turn towards him. "Nothing, it's just. . . are your parents making you volunteer this year?"

He solemly nods his head, and I turn back towards the ground. "You're only 16 though Marshall! Why wouldn't they just have you wait 2 more years! That's what my parents are doing, making me wait 3 years till I'm 18."

He turns towards me, and puts his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry Tide, it's going to be okay. I have to volunteer though, they're going to kick me out if I don't."

The two of us sit there for what feels like hours, before finally I figure out what I have to do. I have to stop Marshall from volunteering, and I already know how. I'm going to have to do what I've told myself and Marshall time after time I would never even think of doing.

I have to volunteer. For Marshall.

District 8- Grain

**Betty- The Reaping**

**Town Center in Middle of South Dakota**

The whole square sits in utter silence, patiently awaiting what's to come. The escort right now is giving a long speech about how much of an honor it is to be a part of the games, and it's dragging on pretty bad.

The woman seems to enjoy adding suspense to the selection of two kids to be murdered. She steps away from the podium, and I get a god look at her. She has long flowing strawberry blonde hair, deep green eyes, and is wearing a light blue dress. She has light skin, and looks to be in her mid 20's.

A girl next to me mutters something, and another girl starts giggling. I don't pay them any attention however, and instead pay full atention onto what's ahead of me.

By now the escort has reached the female bowl of names, and seems to grab 50 slips before finally settling on one of them.

She slowly struts back to the podium, and lightly taps the mic. I feel the air rush out of me, and I have trouble breathing. Any murmurs running through the crowd are silenced.

"The lucky lady with the oppurtunity to represent her district is. . . Betty Howgen!"

The words hit me like a punch to the stomach, and I find myself staggering, unable to keep control. She repeats my name, and I wobbly make my way to the podium, fear filling me more and more with every step.

At last I reach the top, and the girl pats my on the shoulder, eyeing me suspiciously. "How old are you darling?" She asks, not even attempting to be comforting.

I stare into nothingness for a minute, before finally managing to choke out that I'm 17. She seems somewhat happy by my answer, and she moves over to the male bowl, leaving me to my own devices.

Time seems to go much faster now that I'm up here, and the girl quickly grabs a slip, and walks back to the podium.

"The lucky male who will represent his district along with Betty is. . . Jack Dawson!"

I don't recognize the name at all, and a 18-year-old boy slowly but surely makes his way up to the podium, looking almost as if he expected it.

Once I see him up close, he seems to look eerily familiar. But that's impossible, how would I know him? The only people I ever see are my parents, and every couple years I come out here from the farm for the reaping.

The escort makes me shake hands with Jack, and he gives me a firm handshake, and looks me straight into the eye, staring into my soul. I give him a confused look, but before I can ask anything, we're being lead away from the podium, and to our death.

District 11- Dairy

**Arduina- Goodbyes**

**Jet Boarding Center in Michigan**

I'm swiftly led into a small room, and thrown in, the door closed behind the armed-forces. Now that I'm alone at last, I finally allow tears to fall. This is so stupid and unfair! Why do we have to be in the reapings? We don't do anything! It's those lazy hicks in zone 1 and 2 that rebelled, not us!

I know better then to say those things however, and instead keep my mouth shut, and my head down, right into my dress. The silky fabric is soon wet, and I realize how stupid and silly it was to wear something fancy. Why should I dress up for them to kill me?

More then anything, I just wish I could have known I was being picked. Maybe then there's something that I could have done, who knows what.

The door creaks open, and I hastily wipe the tears from my eyes, and look to see who it is. The first to step in is my mom and dad, followed closely by my older brother Jay.

Jay is the first one to reach me, and wraps me in a hug, whispering in my ear that it's all going to be okay. When I point out that only one 13-year-old has ever one in 238 years, he becomes quiet.

Mom sits to my left, softly stroking my hair, whild dad sits opposite of me, eyes void of emotion. Jay on the other hand, is pacing the room.

"I can't believe it!" He says, voice just above a whisper. "First year in 10 years that we've been the zone picked, and this happens! I was 8, and you were 3 the last time it happened, how did this happen, why couldn't it wait longer!"

"Well," I mutter. "Technically it's supposed to be one in three chance of us being picked, we just got lucky I guess."

He opens his mouth to say something, but the door opens, and he quickly shuts it. The three of them slowly walk out, and Jay turns around to me just as he's leaving, and gives me a terse nod, before leaving.

It's seconds later that I realize that's the last time I'll ever see my family again, and the tears begin to fall for the second time in just minutes.

This time, however, I regain control after just a minute, and take deep, composed breaths. I have to stay strong, and try my best to win. No matter what happens, I have to at least try.

* * *

**Alright, so some of these guys had more POV then others, but meh. I have 3 questions this time.**

**1) Thoughts on these tributes?**

**2) Do you want to do the Jet Rides(it spans over one day, and I do have some ideas, just not sure if you want to see it, or if you want to go strait to training)**

**3) Would you rather see Marshall or Kev in the games?**


End file.
